


Alternation’s Fiery Breath

by wetdryvac



Category: Saint George and the Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdryvac/pseuds/wetdryvac
Summary: In which sleep deprivation and then a very odd dream result in poetry.





	Alternation’s Fiery Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I spend a month working on French Heraldic research. I have no idea if anything's properly implied or not, but go ahead and assume *something* is.

Alternation’s Fiery Breath

the dragon wasn’t mean a bit  
no serpent vile from the pit of glory and perdition  
the brother wasn’t innocent  
a well-trained lad whose bits were simply not _that_ glory  
the dragon didn’t even fit  
but knowing this both held story arm’s length twice and more apart  
the bishop threw a snit  
excommunication’s writ in purest of damnation  
the brother not unclean a whit  
nailed tracts upon the door of fleece until the inquisition had him  
the flock amok demanded it  
for George to make a proper spit in image and in action  
the dragon simply bared his breast  
welcomed the lance, welcomed the pit, welcomed the peace that nature blessed  
and of the rest, the sainted rest  
no joy expunged in difference, a silent test

once more around in difference  
once more around in difference


End file.
